


Blank Slate：空白的记忆

by Juliana24



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Eventual Happy Ending, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Temporary Amnesia, amnesiac!Steve, loki's magic as plot device: the ever convenient trope
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliana24/pseuds/Juliana24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Steve抬眼看向他，他的眼睛慢慢地在Bucky身上聚焦。Steve茫然地看了他一眼。</p><p>    “谁是Steve？”他问。</p><p>    Bucky的心沉下去了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Slate：空白的记忆

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sariane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariane/gifts).
  * A translation of [Blank Slate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704067) by [sariane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariane/pseuds/sariane). 



> 警告：  
> -失忆梗：Loki下了咒，Steve失忆了  
> -有少量打斗场景
> 
> 译者的lofter：http://lovemetortureme.lofter.com/

Bucky竭尽全力与一个暴怒的霜巨人战斗时望了一眼街道，正好看见Steve被击中的场景。

这简直像是一个慢镜头：Loki躲开了队长的盾，手指向天空喊出了一个咒语。Bucky耳边的轰鸣声似乎使他无法听见他说的话。

他大声发出警告。可是太晚了，Loki的魔法太快。Bucky眼睁睁地看着Steve被Loki施展的咒语击中，被一股翠绿色的力量扔到了坚硬的水泥地上。

“Steve！”他喊道。Bucky从霜巨人的两腿下闪过去。他朝在街道另一头的Steve冲过去。Bucky气息不稳地让其他复仇者——黑寡妇和钢铁侠——在他跑向Steve的时候顶替队长来应付Loki。

“回到你的阵地上，Barnes，”Tony在对讲机中吼道。Bucky径直从他身边跑过，向Steve冲去。

他在Steve身旁跪下。一开始，Bucky迟疑着不敢去碰他，但他随后镇定下来，将史蒂夫翻了个身扶到自己身边。

“Steve，”他绝望地说。“拜托，Steve，醒醒啊，拜托。”

Bucky屏住呼吸，看着Steve缓缓睁开眼睛。Bucky想把Steve拉进自己怀里，抱着他，告诉他如果他下次再敢这么吓他的话他一定会狠狠地踢他的屁股。但他没有开口。

Steve呻吟着慢慢地坐起身。Bucky用一只手扶着Steve受伤的头部。

“哦，”Steve呻吟着。“怎么—怎么了—？”

“上帝啊，Steve，刚刚怎么回事？”Bucky如释重负地叹息道。“现在可没时间让你躺地上啊。”

当Steve抬眼看向他，他的眼睛慢慢地在Bucky身上聚焦。Steve茫然地看了他一眼。

“谁是Steve？”他问。

Bucky的心沉下去了。

 

“对于一个队里最多能有几个失忆的，必须得有个限制了！”Bucky紧张地在实验室里来回踱步，啐了一口。

Stark已经给Steve身上连了不知道多少仪器，Bruce也正在对他做一些身体检查，查看Steve的眼睛扩张程度和他的心率，还有一堆Bucky看不懂的检查。

“说真的，”Bucky开口了，因为所有人都好像竭尽全力在无视他。“这太扯淡了。”

“至少他没被洗脑，”Clint耸耸肩。“Loki可擅长这个了。”

毫不意外的，这话拦不住Bucky想要（其实他就要）捶墙的动作。Natasha一定发觉了，因为她走向Bucky并站在了他的身边。她把重心挪到一只脚上，抱着胳膊，给了Bucky一个理解的眼神。

“Steve不会有事的，”Natasha用低沉的声音说，瞪了Clint一眼直到他尴尬地看向别处。“我们会解决这事的，不过是个咒语。”她一只手轻轻搭在Bucky的肩膀上。“问题是，”她问道，“你会没事吗？”

“我很好，”Bucky厉声说。Natasha对他挑了一下眉毛。

“真的吗？”她问。

Bucky叹了口气。“我会没事的，”他说。“我只是…担心他。我以前从来都不需要为他担心，你懂吗？而现在恰恰相反了。”

“除非他现在从20层楼上跳下去，”Natasha嘟囔着。Bucky挤出了一个笑容。

“是啊，”Bucky说，想试着苦笑一下，但他失败了。“如果他那么做的话，我依旧会担心的。”

“Loki最终向女武神Sif和三勇士承认了他对队长施了一个遗忘咒的事，”Thor忧伤地皱着眉，在简报会的最后说。

“这消息对我没什么意义，”Steve诚实地说，语带幽默。坐在他身边的Bucky变得很不自然。Steve一定是发现了这点，因为他转向Bucky，用一种好奇的眼神看着他。

“这说明你被一个外星神击败了还失去了所有记忆，”Tony说，甚至有点太兴高采烈了。当Bucky瞪着他的时候，他笑着看向他。

“更重要的是，”Bruce说，向一旁的Tony瞥了一眼，“这意味着我们一旦搞清楚了反诅咒，就能破解这个咒语。”

“好吧，我们什么时候能开始解咒？”Bucky倚在桌子上。他感觉Steve正在看着他，于是他重新坐回椅子上。

“这没那么简单，James，”Natasha皱眉说。

“Loki不会说的，他甚至只会冷嘲热讽，”Thor说，“我不知道这次要花多久我们才能抓住Loki，但是就算抓住他了，他也不会给你解咒的。”

如果要让Bucky说的话，Steve看起来既很困惑又觉得十分好笑。他着迷地旁观了整个过程。Bucky了解他的感受—除非你认识复仇者们，否则很难适应他们的存在。

“Thor把Loki锁住了，钥匙在阿斯嘉德，或者我亲自去把他的嘴撬开，”Natasha解释道。她轻轻地笑了笑，为了让Bucky好受点。“我们现在需要一个在能施展魔法的在地球上的人。”

“这个容易。Wanda最近在忙什么呢”Clint问，把他的椅子后仰，中心放在后两条腿上。

“没人看见她或者她弟弟，都几个月了，”Natasha说。“祝你们好运，能联系上Clea或者Stephen Strange—他们最近在地球上都杳无音信了。”

“我们能试试认知调整吗？”（cognitive recalibration）Clint用顽皮的表情建议道。

“不，”Bucky和Natasha盯着Clint，同时否决了这个提议。Steve向他们三个挑了下眉毛。

“我们可以发些信息给这个魔法的使用者，但这可能是所有我们能做的了，”Bruce叹了口气。“抱歉，”他对Steve说，“我知道你可能不认识我们中的任何一个，而且你也没有理由信任我们，但是你必须要在复仇者大厦里待一段时间了。失忆的你现在贸然出去是很危险的。我们会保证你的安全。”

Bruce对Steve说他在这件事上根本没有选择，但Steve他好像没听到，考虑了好一会。如果Bucky了解Steve，他会对Bruce的警告半信半疑——才不管他记不记得原因。

Bucky猛然发觉在他恢复记忆前，他也从未把Steve的警告放在心上。

“我觉得我会留下来，”Steve决定了，眼神飘向Bucky那边。“这地方不赖。虽然我不记得原因，但我猜你们中有人会做饭？”Steve笑了，但是Bucky打赌他不是自愿的。

Tony笑了，走过来拍了拍Steve的肩膀。

“别指望这个了，伙计，”他轻笑道。

 

 

“唷，”当其他复仇者们都离开，这层楼只剩他们俩时Steve咂舌道。“我以为他们不会离开呢。” 

“我觉得你想让我们带你转转？”尽管Bucky和现在的Steve很有共鸣，他还是好奇地问。Steve的朋友会更多一些。

“说实话，我更希望你带我转转，”Steve耸了耸肩。“他们…呃。我猜我是个挺重要的人，是吗？这挺令人激动的。”

“是啊，”Bucky有些茫然地答道。你比你以为的还重要，他想。

“那么，”Steve开始打量起了他们合住的公寓。“变化就是两个人在20世纪40年代分别，在21世纪10年代重聚吗？”

他们当然向Steve简要介绍了他的过去，Bucky保证对于Steve想知道的信息知无不言，言无不尽。Bucky自己最多只有断断续续的记忆，但是他对Steve的了解更甚于他了解自己。他唯一的愿望就是Steve能问对问题。

在简报会上，他们没对Steve说太多——如果有的话——关于冬日战士的事。

“如果它真的有那么简单就好了，”Bucky故作轻松地说道。“你沉睡了70年。而在这段时间里，我成为了一位被洗脑的杀人狂魔。”把这事以这样的方式说出来的确比较容易，但Bucky讨厌在Steve的脸上看到同情。他转了个身。“总之，”Bucky用刻意的、漫不经心的语调说，“我来带你看看你的卧室。”

他们的这层楼没那么大。Steve跟着Bucky穿过客厅来到他的卧室。

“Tah-dah，”Bucky干巴巴地说。这实在是个简单的房间，除了一个相框和一张特大号的床。“你的卧室。你一般都睡在这里——除非你躺在沙发上看那些烂透了的科教片看睡着了。”

“这也是你的卧室吗？”Steve好奇地问。Bucky看着他，但Steve满眼的无辜。

“呃，不是，”Bucky急促而激动地说。“我睡在大厅的另一边。”

“这样啊，”Steve点头。“抱歉啊。我以为我——对不起。”

Bucky盯着他看了好一会才启动自动驾驶仪（autopilot）。“你有你自己的盥洗室，而我的房间在大厅的另一侧，就想我说的那样，”他含糊地说着，打手势指向所有可能的方向。“我，呃，我要去洗个澡。我还穿着战甲呢。如果你有什么需要，随时告诉我。”

在Steve开口说什么以前，Bucky飞速地冲出了他的房间，心里痛恨自己在Steve有需要的时候却跑开。Bucky把自己卧室的门关上，靠在门上，大口地喘着气。

过了一会儿，他突然大笑起来。他对此事保持沉默，是因为不想吓到Steve，但是这事让他颤抖不已，直到他肋骨疼痛他才发觉。

哪里不一样了呢？他想到。

但是，上帝啊，Steve以为他们住一间卧室。这个想法使Bucky迅速清醒下来，特别是他想到Steve问出这个问题时脸上奇怪的表情。Bucky深吸了一口气。 

但是当Steve问他他们以前是否睡在一起时（sleeping together），Bucky心中唯一的想法就是骗他说，是的。

 

Bucky惊醒过来。闷声的尖叫被他咽了下去，他寻找着那把早已不在的枕头下的刀。 

Bucky坐起身，打开台灯以便观察整个房间。没有人入侵的迹象，只有一些靠着墙的家具落在地上的影子。Bucky伸手捋了捋头发，尝试着调整呼吸。他默默数着自己的心跳直到它渐渐慢下来，同时也控制呼吸直到恢复正常。

他脱下被汗湿的上衣，找了件新的穿上，盖住了湿了的裤子。今晚是不可能再睡着了，所以他朝大厅那边的厨房走去。一杯冰水和late night car（注1）对现在而言特别应景。

除了——Steve在那，坐在沙发上，翻着一本厚厚的黑皮写生簿。突然，Steve抬头看向Bucky。

“你也睡不着吗？”Steve问。他的声音跟往常一模一样，Bucky觉得自己要陷到地毯里去了。

“是啊，”Bucky耸耸肩。他强迫自己走过Steve去向厨房，他给自己倒了一杯水并迫使自己深呼吸好几次。直到刚刚他才发现他有多么怀念Steve的安慰——他永远知道说什么，做什么能让Bucky心里踏实。 

面对现实吧，Barnes，他走回起居室前对自己说。 

Bucky在沙发旁的椅子上坐下。Steve没有开电视，只开了一盏灯用于看写生簿。

“Well，”Steve用了一个含糊又好笑的表达，“看起来我的画画得挺好啊。我在我的床头柜找到了它。”

“你也就会随便涂涂。”Bucky用鼻子哼说。

“为了证明你所言不虚，”Steve说，将写生簿翻开，翻到有Bucky写生的那页。“你看起来真是个很棒的模特。”

Bucky的心一下悬到了嗓子眼。

“我……我以前从没给你当过模特啊，”Bucky说。 

“Oh，”Steve惊讶地说。他重新看着那张写生。这是Bucky，毫无疑问的，他歪着头，长发垂在眼角。他舒展在沙发上，头倚在他金属手臂的臂弯里。他的牛仔裤低到臀部，衣服皱皱的，露出了一块雪白的皮肤。 

Steve一直盯着画像看。 

“那个，”Steve突然说话了，将写生簿翻到空白的一页。“我们换个思路吧。我们来看看，我还记不记得怎么画，怎么样？” 

“好啊，”Bucky说，因为他除了这不知道还能说什么。他在Steve的正对面坐好，在Steve动笔后保持纹丝不动。

 

译者注：late night car我不知道是什么，查了一些资料，似乎是款游戏？还请知道的朋友告诉我。

 

 

日子一天天过去，Bucky总是找各种各样的理由来逃离他们的公寓——和Steve。这并不是因为他不想帮助他，只是看着现在的Steve，总会让他回想起自己曾被洗脑的创伤，这对Bucky来说很困难，他从来就不擅长处理自己的情绪。 

他想方设法转移自己的视线，但是看起来，无论他去哪都会撞见Steve。 

周三清晨，Bucky走进大厦里的健身房，却正好碰见Steve擒住了Clint一个中踢并把他摔在了垫子上。

“噢，”Clint呻吟着，举起双手投降。“Uncle, uncle!”Steve用多少有点得意的表情看向Bucky。 

“我应该不记得怎么做的，不是吗？”Steve问他。Bucky妥协了，和他一起坐在垫子上。

“不一定，”Bucky耸耸肩。“对于失忆者来说，仍然有肌肉的记忆是很普遍的事。你记得怎么打斗是因为你之前这么做过。” 

“这样啊，”Steve说，仔细端详着Bucky。“你跟复仇者交过手，对不对？要不要比试比试？”他问。Bucky咬了咬嘴唇。 

“我们不打架，”他说。当Clint在旁大口喘气时，两人同时给他飞了一记眼刀。 

“讲真，没人告诉他吗？”Clint皱眉问道。“上帝啊，Barnes。” 

“告诉我什么？”Steve问道，他看了看Bucky，又看了看Clint。Bucky的胸口发紧。就是现在了。 

“我不会跟你打的，”Bucky咽了口吐沫说，“因为我以前曾试图杀过你。很多次。在我被洗脑的时候，我甚至还差点成功了。” 

Steve盯着Bucky看了好一会，好像他对他有了新的认识。Bucky僵住了。 

“就是这样？”Steve眨眨眼，看起来吃惊极了。“我不知道你曾经伤害过我——就算是意外伤害也没想过。但是，这是你的决定。如果你改变心意了，记得告诉我。”说完Steve就离开健身房去洗澡了。 

他一走，Clint就靠在自己放在摊子上的手上，望着Bucky，嘴角向下扯了扯。 

“等他恢复记忆了，你得跟他谈谈，Barnes，”Clint叹气道。 

“谈什么？”Bucky装作无辜问。但Clint却一本正经地哼了下。 

“你很清楚，”（You know damn well what），他答道。

 

 

“有人在吗？我是Sam Wilson，请求支援！” 

 

Bucky和Steve把眼光从电视上转到站在门口的Sam身上。

“Sam Wilson？”Steve低声问道，看向Bucky请求核实。 

“你会喜欢他的，”Bucky低声回答，然后站起来拥抱了Sam并拍了拍他的背。 

“你要救谁？”Steve好奇地Sam。 

“当然是你，”Sam哼了一下。“Barnes，告诉我，你得了失忆症后，最美好的事是什么？”

Bucky张开嘴要抗议——Steve其实不清楚他被洗脑的详情——但是Steve替他回答了。

“所有人都给你做饭，”Steve说。“好像他们觉得我连烤箱都不会用一样。在真的挺好玩的。” 

Bucky用被背叛的眼神看着Steve，因为他早上刚刚用了一个小时来给Steve烤薄饼，但是Sam大笑起来。 

“我本来打算说，不知道星战里的twist，不过这个也不赖，”Sam说。他伸出手和Steve握手。“Sam Wilson，也叫猎鹰，兼职复仇者，全职天才。在这个世界上，我也是你最好的朋友。” 

“我以为Bucky是我最好的朋友，”Steve半开玩笑地说。Bucky身体僵住了。 

“该死的，你已经跟他是一伙了的，”Sam笑道。 

“Bucky只是唯一一个没打算捉弄我的人，”Steve说，他看向Bucky时眼睛转啊转。“Tony想告诉我我曾经跟Natasha谈过恋爱，而Clint的谎话还变得越来越离奇了。” 

“是啊，你的朋友都是怪胎，”Sam笑着说。“你想离开这儿？你已经被关在这里一个星期了。我不认为让你藏起来就能使你找回记忆。” 

Steve扫视了一圈公寓，好像担心Jarvis会打他的小报告一样。 

“可以吗？”他问。 

“谁会在乎呢？”Sam笑道。“来吧，Barnes，咱们来带他越狱。”

当第二天复仇者集结的命令响起时，他们爆发了这么多天来第一次真正的争吵。

 

“你不能去，Steve，”Bucky穿上他黑色的盔甲，扣上扣。“那太危险了。”

 

“你知道的，我还能战斗，”Steve抗议道。“我不要再无所事事地坐在大厦里了，就因为我失去了部分记忆。”他任性地抱住胳膊。Bucky差点咬了自己的舌头，因为Steve现在的口吻和当初他对Bucky说的时候一模一样，在Bucky刚加入复仇者时。

 

“没有你的我们也能搞定，”Bucky争辩道。“只是Dr. Doom而已。”

 

“真的吗？”Steve问。“如果因为少一人导致有人受伤怎么办？”

 

“他们有Hulk啊，”Bucky说。“复仇者出六个人就能击退外星的进攻，更不用说他们现在有猎鹰和战争机器（War Machine）——一切都会顺利的。”

 

“那你呢？”Steve问。“你会没事吗？”

 

Bucky仔细端详着Steve。他看起来是真的很担心啊，而不仅仅是被拒绝的沮丧。事实上，他看起来就跟平时想做什么而别人却因怕他受伤阻止他时的表情一样。

 

这很荒谬——Steve根本不记得Bucky，他几乎都不认识他——他根本不需要为Bucky担忧。

 

“可能我看起来不像，但是我的确是上个世纪最厉害的杀手，”Bucky挤出一个笑容说。“外面的事我一个人能应付。”

 

Steve叹了口气，但是他最终放松下来。“好吧，”他说，语气里没有一丁点高兴。“但是你得帮我个忙。”

 

Bucky已经朝门口走去准备加入战斗了。他停下，转过身。

 

“什么？”他问。

 

“带上这个盾，”Steve手握着它，认真地说。Bucky喉咙发干。

 

“这个——那个——你不清楚这个盾的意义，Steve，”他说，像看外星人一样看着Steve。

 

“是的，我的确不知道，”Steve耸耸肩，看着手中的红色，白色和蓝色。然后他抬起头，迎上Bucky的目光。“但是我知道对我来说，你永远都比它重要。”

 

当Steve把盾掷给他时，Bucky不知道除了接住它出去战斗还能做什么。

Bucky坐在窗台边，两条腿摇摇晃晃地看华灯初上。他把额头架在栏杆中的一条上，紧紧握着它们。

 

“你再这样抓下去会把其中一根掰断的，”Steve站在Bucky后面的停机坪对他说。

 

Bucky跳起来，因为自己让别人悄悄接近他而感到懊恼。他坐在复仇者大厦外的阳台上已经半个小时了，完全没有注意到凛冽的寒风和他正紧紧抓着栏杆。

 

“抱歉，”Steve说。“我不该这么悄悄站在你背后的。Natasha还威胁会踢碎我的膝盖，如果我下次再对她这么做的话。”Bucky用鼻子哼道。

 

“没关系，”他耸耸肩。“你在这干嘛呢？”

 

“找你，”Steve答道。Bucky依旧没适应Steve的直爽和诚实。他猜想这是失忆症在作祟。“你在做什么呢？你喜欢这儿的景色？”

 

“实际上，我恐高，”Bucky承认道，仍然紧紧抓着栏杆不放手。“我在尝试克服它。所以这两天我得参加一场在屋顶的战斗。”

 

Steve点点头坐在了Bucky身边，脱下鞋子，把脚伸进了栏杆底下。看到Steve坐得这么靠边缘，Bucky心里猛的紧了一下。

 

“我们都有相同的恐惧，这还挺奇怪的。”Steve体贴地说，“你们每天打怪（fight monsters）是家常便饭了——但是你恐高，Clint讨厌蜘蛛——”

 

“Clint怕蜘蛛？”Bucky若有所思地问，默默记下了这个打算作为日后取笑Clint的谈资。

 

“是啊”Steve笑道。“我有次听见他被一只蜘蛛吓得尖叫。后来还是Natasha帮他弄死的呢。”

 

Bucky笑了。“但是你什么也不怕，”他微笑着指出。“你从来不知道恐惧为何物。”

 

“我不知道，”Steve耸耸肩。“我应该也是有害怕的东西的吧。除了高度和蜘蛛。”

 

“我以前很怕我家公寓里的摇摇欲坠的老旧加热器来着，”Bucky笑着承认。“但是你不怕。你径直走下楼，还拉着我一起，然后直接面对它。”

 

“它吃了你吗？”Steve取笑道。

 

“我们把它扔出去了，”Bucky眨眨眼。“你以前很瘦小，年纪也比我小，但是你还是无所畏惧。”

 

“我以前经常为你这么做吗？说说你的故事吧，你是什么时候失忆的？”Steve好奇地问。

 

Bucky 脸上的笑容慢慢消失了，他咽了口口水。“谁跟你说起这个的？”他闷声问。

 

“你啊，”Steve语带歉意地答道。“当Burce在给我做检查的时候，我无意中听到你说队里还有其他人得了失忆症。后来你跟我说你被洗脑了70年，我把两件事加一起，就推理出来了。

 

“你当然能了，”Bucky叹息道，把他的额头靠在了栏杆上。

 

“我很抱歉，”Steve说。“这是个秘密吗？”

 

“也不是，”Bucky皱着眉耸了耸肩。“我只是……不想让你知道。或许吧，那挺蠢的。”

 

“一点也不啊，”Steve辩解道。“那样挺脆弱的，”他承认道，眼睛垂下，看着夜幕降临城市中的车水马龙。“你不想让我有‘当我都没有办法相信自己，还怎么能相信你’这样的想法。”

 

“可能吧，”Bucky说。“我很抱歉。我应该告诉你的。我想我知道那是什么感受。”

 

“我很幸运，”Steve说。“我有你能帮我度过这一切。我希望——你之前遭受苦难时我也陪在你的身边。”

 

“你的确是这么做的，”Bucky转向Steve，看着他说。“甚至在我觉得我不需要你的时候，你都一直伴我左右，Steve。”

 

“真好，”Steve身子向前倾了倾，“我很开心你现在可以陪伴我。”在Bucky弄清楚Steve要做什么之前，Steve凑上前去，吻了他。

 

他根本无法思考，只能闭上眼投入到这个吻中。他的心简直一分钟能跑一英里，好像马上就要跳出来似的。Steve伸出一只手放在Bucky脑后将他拉得更近些。

 

“等等，”Bucky突然说，将Steve推开，Steve坐回原位。

“你还好吗？”Steve担忧地问。“我做错了吗？”

“没有，”Bucky叹了口气。他用手捋了捋头发，将它们从眼前拨开。“没有，这是我的错。我——我们不能这样，Steve。现在不行。”

“为什么不行？”Steve固执地皱起眉头。

“有很多原因，”Bucky叹息道。“你不能……了解我的感受，Steve。”

“你怎么知道我不能？”Steve大声说。很快他就放弃了，摇了摇头。

“但是……你能？”

Bucky看向远处，看向城市的外边。这个答案对Steve来说已经够了。

“告诉我为什么不能，”Steve用挑战般的腔调说道。

“这很……复杂，”Bucky说，咬着嘴唇。他的眼神定格在远处一盏闪烁的灯光上，那是巴克斯特大厦楼顶的一束灯光。（译者注：巴克斯特大厦，漫威世界中神奇四侠的财产）“你不会记得原因，”他继续说道。“Steve和我——我们不会这样。他是美国队长。他都不会多看我一眼（He’s never given me a second glance）。而且就算他这样做了，我们也不会那样。”

“胡扯，”Steve坦率地说。“你瞎吗？（Can’t you see it?）他爱你，Bucky。如果我们都有这个共同的愿望，我看不出有什么能阻止我们在一起。”

“我不是不相信，”Bucky叹息道。“我只是——我很抱歉。我不能这样占你便宜啊。”

“你不是在占我便宜，”Steve说。“我想要这个，Bucky。”

“是啊，”Bucky叹了口气。他把脚从栏杆底下抽出来。“你一旦恢复记忆了，马上告诉我。”

 

第二天早上他想去跟Steve道歉，但是没找到机会。Bucky被JARVIS叫醒，被告知他需要马上到达公共休息室。他迅速穿好衣服，猜测着出了什么事。看起来不像有紧急情况啊。

 

“怎么了？”Bucky一边走出电梯一边问。Natasha闪到一旁，他看到一个年轻小伙和一个年轻女孩站在团体的中央：快银和绯红女巫。（红银上线ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ）

 

“欢迎加入我们，Barnes，”Tony说。“看起来队长正在找回记忆。我们的住户邓布利多已经搞定这事了。”

 

“别这样，”Wanda笑了，“我更希望被比作赫敏，Stark。但是，现在你来了，Bucky，我们可以开始了。”

 

我不在你们不能开始？Bucky在心里嘀咕但没说出口。他站在由围绕着Steve的好奇宝宝们组成的圆圈的外面，躲避着Steve的眼睛。

 

“Steve想在Wanda给他做电击前见见你，”Natasha说。Bucky的眼睛陡然睁大，因为Natasha抓住他的胳膊把他往前推，推到Steve面前。

 

“Hey，”Bucky泄气地说。这么多人看着他挺难为情的。

 

“你不在场我不想做这个，”Steve说，尝试着迎上Bucky的目光。“这很蠢，我知道。”

 

“我不这么认为，”Bucky开口道。随后他又闭上嘴，因为Clint已经在他背后做出呕吐的声音了。

 

“你准备好了吗？”Wanda问。“我确信我能扭转Loki的咒语——但是我不清楚会有什么副作用。如果有什么搞砸了，这个改变将会是……永久的，”她怀着歉意说。

 

“如往常一样，我准备好了，”Steve叹息道。

 

“好的，”Wanda微笑着说。

 

Bucky屏住呼吸，看着Wanda让其他人退后，走到Steve面前，伸出一只手放在他的额头上。她闭上双眼，口中念念有词。Wanda红大衣的尾部上升，形成了一股无形的风，她的手掌在一道粉色魔法的加成下，开始发出耀眼的光。

 

过了一会儿她退后，解除了对Steve的控制。

 

“Steve？你现在感觉如何？”Wanda小心翼翼地问。

 

“我——我觉得——”Steve把一只手放在自己的头上说。他停下了，看向Clint。“你跟我说过核爆糖（Warhead candies）很甜的，对吧，Barton？”（译者注：核爆糖就是那种一开始吃还好过一会特别特别特别酸的那种糖）Clint爆发出一阵偷笑直到Natasha对着他头给了他一记爆栗。

 

Tony走上前去用胳膊环住Steve的肩膀，提议要开一个Party，叫JARVIS去订披萨和啤酒送到楼上来。Thor最先开始鼓掌，随后大家一起鼓掌向Wanda表示感谢，Wanda红着脸笑着对大家鞠躬致意。

 

而Bucky趁着没人注意他，悄悄从人群中溜走了。

 

”我猜我欠你一个道歉，”Steve说。Bucky开口了。 

“你当真？”他问。“我以为恰恰相反。”

Steve羞涩了摸了摸自己的后脖颈。“那天晚上，我没能完完全全得公正地对待你。我不应该那样强迫你的。” 

“你在开玩笑吗？”Bucky难以置信地说。“我才是那个表现得像个混蛋的家伙。我失忆以后很讨厌的一件事就是沦落为阶下囚。那时我还不是Bucky，但是所有人都希望我是。”他踢着阳台的台阶说，靴子在水泥上刮来刮去。“我很抱歉没像健全人那样对待你。我应该更能理解才对。” 

“你对我就像对待一个正常人，”Steve叹息道。“比其他所有人做的都好，除了Sam。所有人看我的样子就像我下一秒就会破碎一样。你——你们是让我觉得唯二可以信任的人。” 

Bucky不以为然地笑了笑，但是Steve握住了他的手。 

“这是真的，”他说。“Buck——这么多年了，我一直喜欢偷偷看你，每次都好多秒呢（I’ve snuck more than a few second glances at you over the years）。也许这是我的错，没能让你早点知道你对我有多重要。” 

“真的吗，”Bucky笑了，闷闷的笑声。

“千真万确，”Steve叹息道。“我昨晚说的一切都是真心的，即使我说的时机不对。站在旁观者的角度看，我说的那些实在是太蠢了。” 

“这样啊，”Bucky拉长调子说，深吸一口气好像在鼓起所有的勇气，“有时你真的是很蠢。” 

“是吗？”Steve笑了。他给了Bucky一记手肘。 

“是啊，”Bucky点点头。“是我见过的最蠢的宝宝了。（Stupidest kid I ever met）”他回推了Steve一把。

一边笑着，Steve一边抓住Bucky的胳膊摇啊摇，把Bucky困在栏杆和自己的手臂之间（Steve grabs Bucky’s arm and swings him around, pinning him to the railing between his arms）。Bucky挑起眉毛。 

“我们要再试一次吗？”Steve问，眼中满含着期待。 

“只要你快点，”Bucky深吸一口气，抱住Steve靠在了他的怀里。“在我们俩中的一个再次失忆之前。” 

在两个人的笑声中，Bucky陷入了一个深深的吻。

 

The End

译者注：谢谢点进来看的小伙伴们~


End file.
